Gratsu Fluff
by MeraMii-Chan
Summary: Little gratsu shorts.Yaoi
1. Edo gratsu!

Summary:When nastu and the crew got back from edolas they didn't notice that there was someone else who followed (A/N)I don't really like making smut scenes cuz i suck at them but meh i can stick to the fluff -~- nvm but this is after the Edolas arc...enjoy!  
""talking ''thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GRATSU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"aww natsu you are so cute!""aww's" and "ohh's" where flying through the air as gray tried to see what was happening.

"hey number one that's edola's me and number two don't call me cute!"the angry voice of natsu reached his ears as eh was finally able to see what all the comotion was all about.  
There in the middle of the roomwere two natsu's, one was blushing while the other looked angry, he guessed the angry natsu was his natsu'my natsu!?'.

Edolas natsu looked at him with hopeful eyes, it confused him how could hi rival be so damn cute?Suddenly he felt a body push against his, when he looked down edolas natsu was hugging what.

"oh~ I see since our natsu is straight, natsu from edolas is gay and since instead of being rivals you two are lovers"Everyone stared at levy for what felt like eternity until the whole guild was going crazy. "is it true?!"a nod from edolas natsu was all they needed for him and natsu to blush furiously.

"I wouldn't mind"the whole guild quieted as everyone stared at gray in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E.N.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ me:hope you guys enjoyed(i did)  
gray: I sure did *perverted smirk*  
natsu:kill me me:nope i enjoy your pain! :)  
gray & natsu:MeraMii-Chan doesn't own anything except the the fanfiction not the people tho 


	2. Hands off my man!

Summary: Gray sees someone flirting with natsu and he doesn't like it at all

A/N: so i did a little bit of updates and decided to just make this whole thing like little story shorts since my stories aren't really long enough.

Disclaimer! I don't own fairy tail or the characters that's why this is called fanfiction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~gratsu!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray was the first one to wake one to wake up from his peaceful slumber. He stood up,one hand on his stomach and the other ruffling his dark blue almost black hair.

Looking back to his bed a figure with pink hair poked their head out of the blankets making him look like a poking their head out of the water.

"gray!" natsu whined "snuggle me" a pout laid on his pink plump lips.

"why should I?"gray teased his lover while pecking those delicious lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"natsu-san!" a blond dragon slayer went inside the guild and hugged natsu from behind.

"what do you want sting?"natsu tilted his head wondering why a guild master would be here to see him. "do you agree?"sting asked with a smug looking grin.

"accept what?"Gray glared at the other mage not liking how the other was holding his _lover._ Secret of course.

"To go out with of course"He smiled wildly when the guild started asking questions. Gray on the other hand was fuming in anger. Fuck it.

"Listen up buddy" Everyone went quiet "why do you care?" a random guild member asked. Gray just ignored him and continued.

He tugged natsus' hand so the other was against his chest. "mine" Mouths falling open as he and natsu left the still quiet guild hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at gray's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the door opened gray quickly pushed natsu to the bedroom. "ow! what the fuck gray!" Ignoring the mages protest. He laid on top of the boy leaving hungry kisses on his chest and neck.

"Ah! g-gray" "we are gonna be busy the whole night"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu" said boy hummed letting him know whether to continue or not. "I love you" He saw a smile on natsu's lips.

"I love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray: *hugging natsu* he's mine

Sting: share plz?

Gray: no!

Natsu: Kill me already


	3. Gratsu fan erza?

summary: Erza walks in on gray giving natsu his..."Love"

(A/N): hehe~ I made erza a Gratsu fangirl xD

Warning: ooc also a little lemon scene no sex though...yea enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu hurry up I wanna give charle her present" Happy said as he wrapped a ribbon on a fish...moving on

"Hold on happy I have to find my shoes!" happy peeked around the corner of the door, almost getting hit by stray clothing flyin around. "found 'em!" natsu cried out in victory.

"By the way why are you all dressed up?...do you have a date~~~"Natsu turned around with a red face. He wouldn't say it but he wanted to catch the attention of a certain ice mage. The whole guild didn't know about his and gray's relationship as he was scared of what they would think of him, gray said they would be mad because we didn't tell them sooner, especially erza and mira. He could still nremember how they confessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

 _Natsu stood outside of gray's house waiting for the said man to answer the door. He didn't know what got him to decide today was the day he would confess._

 _Right when he was starting to get second thoughts the door opened. Natsu didn't look up even when gray asked what he wanted._

 _"I-I-uhm was w-wondering if y-you wanted to go uhm" Natsu stuttered as his face went red._

 _"do you w-want to go on a-a doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" (do you want to go on a date with me?)_

 _"what?" Gray at this point was confused he didn't know why_ his _natsu, yes his natsu he wast going to confess on valentines day, was standing infront of his door blushing and stuttering. 'Oh i'm going to make him do more things than stutter-No! bad brain' gray didn't want to admit it but just seeing natsu blushing made his dick twitch._

 _"Oh! well there's this uhh...Lake! near my house and I was wondering if you wanted to uhm go check it out with me?"_

 _"sure let me get my swimming trunks" Gray said as he left to go get the said trunks._

 _Natsu sighed but complied anyway any time with gray was precious to him. He gave a small smile while he and gray started walking to the forest unkowing this day would change both of their lives._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Woah!" Gray gasped_

 _The day was perfect not too hot but not too cold either. He was glad natsu invited him 'it almost feels like a date!' gray grinned at the thought making shivers run up natsu's back._

 _"We can put our stuff there" Natsu pointed to the shade under a big willow tree. Before natsu got to turn around he saw gray already taking his pants off._

 _Natsu let out an 'eep' like sound as he turned around, a blush dusting over his cheeks. Gray was bout to say something when natsu dived into a bush._

 _"Natsu what are you doing?" gray teased_

 _"I'm changing like a normal person!" Natsu shouted_

 _"Coming from the guy who doesn't swallow his food" Gray chuckled_

 _"Well I was hungry!"_

 _"Are you pouting?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"hmph!"_

 _'so cute' Gray thought as his brain imagined natsu pouting with his arms crossed._

 _Just then natsu came out of the bushes wearing swimming shorts_ (like the anime). _Before gray could even have a nosebleed natsu left to the water clearly still upset._

 _"Natsu are you still mad at me?" no answer_

 _Natsu gasped as asrm wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" followed by a kiss on his shoulder._

 _"Gray w-what are you doing!?" the mouth kept going higher until finally their lips met. Natsu felt his heart stop beating, gray wasn't supposed to like him back right? He liked juvia...right?_

 _Gray frowned when natsu didn't kiss back. He was about to pull away when hands wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. They stayed like that for what felt like forever._

 _They only separated when both needed air only to end up with their mouths attacking eachothers' lips all over again._

 _Natsu gasped when he felt hands squeezing his ass giving gray an opportunity to slip his tongue in. When they parted they stayed connected by a string of saliva. Natsu rested his head against gray's chest listening to his heart beating rapidly._

 _"Gray?"_

 _"hmm?"_

 _"I love you" Natsu blushed while gray chuckled_

 _"I love you too"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"N-no reason" He said cursing his voice when he couldn't control his stutter.

"Ok then let's get going I don't want to to be late"

~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~

When they both got the guild natsu was annoyed walking in public was hell. pure. hell. why you ask well he normally didn't bring out attention, other than his eating habits and his guild mark, but just because he was wearing something simple he was gaining the attention of girls who said 'cute' and guys were trying to get into his pants. 'ugh never knew walking could be so...embarrasing' he thought.

He sat at the guild bar sulking while everyone just looked at him in shock.

"Never knew he had other clothes"

"He kinda looks cute" getting fed up with feeling like an animal in a zoo he stood up and left for the back of the guild. Lucky for him it was december so he was all alone.

"Why so lonely my sweet rose?" he heard a deep voice chuckle behind him.

When he turned around he saw no other then the person he was waiting for "I told you not to call me that" Natsu said with a cute blush.

"But you are strong in the outside and sensitive in the inside like a rose, only mine" Natsu blushed even more as gray whispered tha last part and a hot breath tickled his ear. Gray turned him around and kissed him passionately as his tongue explored the inside of natsu's mouth.

Natsu moaned as gray's hands caressed his thigh slowly getting to the main area. "gray s-some one might see-ah! us" Natsu moaned when gray stroked him through his pants. "Then we better finish quick don't you think?" gray said with a smug like grin.

Natsu's hands were on his shoulders, his whole body shaking while his legs felt like giving up on him. He gasped when gray's hands found their way into his underware, pumping him in a slow and teasing way.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!"Natsu moaned out as gray kissed him.

"Huh that was fast " Gray smiled when natsu hid his face in his chest.

"Shut up what about you, you'r still hard" said natsu while looking at gray's bulge feeling a bit guilty as he was the only one to feel pleasure. Gray noticed and leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

Suddenly the door to the back opened and in came erza. "What have I told you about fightin-" silence, no one said or did anything.

"sooo was the fighting an act ?" they both looked at her blushing.

"In the past it was now no" gray said glaring at her knowing natsu didn't want to be judged by his family.

"Well tell me the next time you two ...fight" They both looked in curiosity.

"Why?" Gray asked

"Don't question me!"

Later they found out erza was a major closet yaoi fan who thought it was cute for two guys to be together, or so she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~end!~~~~~~~~~~

So i hope you ppl enjoy this I spent all week writing this and before you comment it can't be THAT hard, true but it's awkward writing a lemon in the middle of class. ugh

Anyway I know kinda off track but there will be another update on saturday or friday night! hope you enjoy them as well!


End file.
